Jake Crist
Johnathan Crist (July 13, 1984) is an American professional wrestler who competes in IMPACT Wrestling alongside his brother Dave Crist as one half of the tag team Ohio Versus Everything (oVe). Crist, along with his brother, has appeared with numerous independent promotions, including Combat Zone Wrestling, Ring of Honor, Full Impact Pro, International Wrestling Cartel, IGNITE Wrestling, and Heartland Wrestling Association under the names The Irish Airborne and Ohio Is 4 Killers (OI4K). In wrestling *'Finisher moves' **''Buckeye Drop'' (Corner springboard cutter) **''Crist Cutter'' (Jumping cutter) **''The Suicide (Double underhook front flip piledriver) *'Signature moves''' **Big boot **Jumping neckbreaker **Rope hung neckbreaker **Savate kick **Spinning heel kick **Suicide dive tornado DDT **Superkick **Tiger suplex *'Nicknames' **"The Artist" **"The Artist Formerly Known As" **'"The Golden Draw"' **"The Mini-Draw" **"The Prince of Dayton" **"The Prince of Purple" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Let's Go All the Way" by Insane Clown Posse (used while teaming with Lotus) ***"The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"C.R.A.C.K.A." by Old Scratch and the Necrophonic Orchestra ***"Dead to Rights" by DevilDriver ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"My Name Is Prince" by Prince & the New Power Revolution **'Ring of Honor' ***"The Walking Dead" by Dropkick Murphys (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"Metal Fist" by Patrick Shart (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) ***"Scales" by Forty Winters (used as a member of The Irish Airborne) **'Combat Zone Wrestling' ***"Dead to Rights" by DevilDriver ***"Bad Things" by Wednesday 13 ***"Gutshot" by Hail to the King (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"OI4K" by Geoffrey Stump (used as a member of Ohio Is 4 Killers) ***"Sunshine of Your Love" by Cream ***"Dream On" by Aerosmith ***"My Name Is Prince" by Prince & the New Power Revolution **'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' ***"Duk Da Fuk Down" by Psychopathic Rydas (used as a member of The Ring Rydas) **'IMPACT Wrestling' ***"oVe Theme" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) ***'"oVe"' by Stefon Galifianakis (used as a member of Ohio Versus Everything) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Dave Crist *'Alpha-1 Wrestling' **A1 Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Blackcraft Wrestling' **Blackcraft Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Dave Crist *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Wired TV Championship (1 time) **CZW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Destination One Wrestling' **D1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **HWA Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Dave Crist *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT Wrestling World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist **IMPACT X Division Championship (1 time) *'Infinity Pro Reign' **Infinity Pro Duos Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Insanity Pro Wrestling' **IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dave Crist **IPW Super Junior Heavyweight Tournament (2005) *'IWA East Coast' **IWA East Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Dave Crist *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dave Crist *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) – with Dave Crist *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #312 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 *'Rockstar Pro Wrestling' **Rockstar Pro Championship (1 time) **Rockstar Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Aaron Williams **Rockstar Pro Trios Championship (1 time, current) – with Dave Crist and Jessicka Havok **Cicero Cup (2014, 2015) Category:Roster